waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Glflegolas
Welcome to the War of Legends Wiki! Hey Glfegolas. I noticed you, for the past few weeks, have been making edits on many items pages about the rarity of the items. I was just wondering how you found these rarities? Experience? A page on the web with the numbers? Assumptions? Thanks for answering :) Thanks and Happy Repping :) - Valt Valthonis 25 (talk) 04:42, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Gods boon Just to mention there is only 99 levels you can actually gain potential in (you start at 1, max 100, 396 pot maximum obtainable for perfect 4 pot). Not counting soar & ascend, but same case applies there, you start at 101/201 and only have 99 levels for each part to get potential in. What server are you on by any chance? 16:18, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Re: Legends Wouldn't make a big difference without the new equipment. Pie Agency (talk) 12:53, December 9, 2012 (UTC) re: lord Q Lord Quinguang re: i find that if i scroll the zoom settings, the amount of text seen in the boxes changes, and depending on the words and length of text, you can often read the whole thing. good luck with the rest of em Brainkatt (talk) 19:27, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Tier line added to infobox item Hi. Why did you add the "Tier (Equipment)" line to ? If the item is equipment, one should be using . If you really want to keep it, it should be made to optionally display as it just adds clutter to the infobox for non-equipment items. Sagarmatha (talk) 18:39, May 5, 2013 (UTC) If someone would tell me how to make that line optionally display, I'd be really happy if they would tell me. Glflegolas (talk) 14:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Add the section headline Hi There, Your contributions are superb. Minor request though - when you upload an image, could you make it a *.jpg image . \Why?? *.jpg are recognized in links, tables etc .. *.png are not identified as such -- don't ask me - just the way the wiki is set up Best Wishes .. Jaxon Tinman Add the section headline Hi there, *.png is fine for large 'one off' images. An example would be the Buzhou Mountain entry pathway. *also fine for any images that do not get aggregated into "tables" *it is the aggregated tables that are the problem -- could probably use a *.png with a redirect to the same *.jpg but that is duplicating an image unnecessarily *i find most 50px*50px images are generally okay as *.jpg (btw, I use SnagIt software by TechSmith for my image captures, then 'trim' the edges) The 'problem' in this wiki is that the tables, for example http://waroflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Treasure_items , is generated and only collect *.jpg images and exactly by name as well. It also seems if it is a redirect image, it must be from the original image and not a redirect of a redirect (found this tidying up Shen suit). Regards. Jaxon tinman (talk) 23:09, November 4, 2013 (UTC)Jaxon tinman (Kings Destiny) Add the section headline Images .. .. Hi Glflegolas, Item Images are slightly tricky. And these need to reflect exactly the "page name" in order that these are then reflected in (for example) Category:Treasure_items You need to locate the original image .. it should be a "jpg" format. If no original image, then upload an image as a "jpg" -- ensure "jpg" is in lower case. "jpg" is important as it forms part of cross-table linkages. If there is an image, you can create a "redirect". Example using "Event Box 1". the URL will be: http://waroflegends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Event_Box_1.jpg As the image does not exist, you are given option to either "upload" or "create" As an identical image already exists -- being "Fame Box" .. select "create". Then select "source". In this panel you need to enter the redirect code .. as follows .. #REDIRECT << You need check the source code of this message to get precise coding for redirect as it is putting in the image >> To check this is correct, click on "Preview". If the image is correct, then "Publish". I have created this "image" which you can view from http://waroflegends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Event_Box_1.jpg I have also posted pages for Destiny Tasks Santa 1 to 4 + Pack .. and Event Boxes related to same (minus images for 2 to 4). Any queries?? .. Ask .. Have FUN :) Jaxon tinman (talk) 03:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Jaxon Tinman (Kings Destiny) RE: Still Active? No. But I'm still active in another wiki in Wikia... So if you need help, you can always leave a message here, and I'll try to help out. 14:47, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi Glflegolas, Am aware of that -- I was just updating an existing page to which I was redirected. Did not have time to go further as I "hit the highway" for a 1200km drive to late mother's home to work on the estate. Was only updating as I was checking SPs for 'missing' GiLs I am seeking -- and a few listed defenders had missing or incomplete info. Cheers. Jaxon tinman (talk) 04:15, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Jax